Hit and Run?
by Peppersmut
Summary: /Misaki doesn't know how or when they got there, or why. Maybe he let go of his self control, or maybe he was just too drunk, he doesn't know, and neither does he care, because right now, he's is pressed against his bedroom wall, shirtless and Saruhiko is pressed up against him, clad only in her underwear. / Misaki x Fem!Saru, smut, R&R? First smut okay?


Misaki doesn't know how or when they got there, or why. Maybe he let go of his self control, or maybe he was just too drunk, he doesn't know, and neither does he care, because right now, he's is pressed against his bedroom wall, shirtless and Saruhiko is pressed up against him, clad only in her underwear. They are connected at the mouth, and Misaki's mind is too fogged up to care. Maybe it's the alcohol, or maybe it's because he likes this, he doesn't know, and again, he doesn't care, because this feels too good and he doesn't want it to stop.

They part for air, and Saruhiko looks at him with half lidded eyes. Misaki finds himself enraptured by those hypnotizing sapphire orbs. Saruhiko is all pale skin, and long eyelashes, and Misaki finds himself wondering why he never noticed before, how beautiful she is.

Misaki squirms a bit when he realizes what state they are in. She is almost naked, and he is halfway there. She notices his discomfort and steps away, giving him full view of her bare body and he feels heat rising up his neck and he looks away.

"Ever the virgin, aren't you, Misaki?" She says and he can almost hear the smirk in her voice.

"Like you're not?" He retorts, but keeps his eyes on the floor.

She steps closer, into his line of vision, and he can see her legs up until her knees. Her skin looks smooth and soft and he wonders what it would be like to touch it.

"Do you think I am?"

Misaki's eyes widen and he looks up at her face. She gives him a smile, and Misaki doesn't know if it's sad or satirical.

"Aren't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not. What do you think?" She steps closer and Misaki realizes again how exposed they are. He doesn't say anything, and she steps even closer. There's barely an inch's distance between them. Misaki notices that she is taller than him. Just a centimeter, negligible difference, but it's there and it makes him feel smaller, almost vulnerable in front of her. She steps even closer, pressing her body against his again, and he feels his cheeks burn. He presses himself against the wall behind him, trying to distance himself, but it's no use. She advances on him like a predator upon its prey.

Her hand moves up to cup his face and he notices that her skin is as soft as it looks. She caresses his cheek, her long fingernails grazing his skin as they move.

"W-what are you doing?" He manages to sputter out, and she stops. There is silence.

"I'm just bored." She says at last. "And you're just a virgin. It's a win-win for both of us, isn't it?"

"How the fuck is it a win-win?"

She shrugs and her hand moves down from his cheek to his neck to his collarbone where his insignia marks him.

"Well, it's a sort of…practice for you, I guess. So that when you're…with…someone else, you know what to do." She doesn't look at him, he notices. Her fingers trace his tattoo, and it sends a tingle down his spine. "I don't mind doing this."

"B-but…"

"Misaki." Saruhiko looks him in the eye. "Do you want to, or not?"

Misaki feels his cheeks burn, and he contemplates on what to say. He's torn between a yes or a no. He knows Saruhiko is gorgeous. He knows other men find her attractive, just like he does. He wants to be the only one she cares about, and doesn't know that he is.

Finally, he gives a meek nod and Saruhiko smiles. She closes the distance between them again and kisses him. Her tongue probes against his mouth, asking for entrance, which he gives her, because he doesn't know what else to do. He tries to keep up with her pace but she's going too fast, she's so good at this, his mind is going fuzzy again, and it's not because of the alcohol this time.

Her hands travel down his chest, to his fastly swelling hard-on and he gasps in surprise when he feels her palm pressing against him. Involuntarily, he leans into her touch, and feels her smirk against his lips.

"You like it, don't you, Misaki?" She murmurs and he can only let out a sigh of satisfaction as she pulls down his shorts and boxers, releasing his painfully throbbing member from its confines. He doesn't know what's coming next but he wants more, more of the friction, more contact, more of her against him, but there's that nagging guilt in the back of his head that says no, no, no, they shouldn't be doing this.

"W-wait, Saru!" Misaki cries, pushing her hand away and she clicks her tongue in that same exasperated manner, and Misaki is reminded of the past. "We can't do this."

Saruhiko raises an eyebrow, and Misaki thinks she looks so fucking gorgeous when she does that. He is reminded that they are still naked, and he immediately pulls his pants back up. He can't do anything about the fact that she is still naked, so he looks away.

"Why not?" Saruhiko asks.

"I-it's not right."

"Why?" She moves closer and Misaki feels a lump caught in his throat. His mind is clearing up, and he is becoming more aware of what is happening, and he realizes that they were _this_ close to stepping over the edge.

"You're already hard, Misaki. And I'm bored, and I want to have some fun. So there should be nothing holding us back."

"I can't - "

"You can't what?"

"I can't – hurt you…"

Then she laughs. She laughs her beautiful, mesmerizing laugh, and it reverberates through the dark room.

"Hurt me? Misaki, you could never hurt me." She says, leaning in. She places a soft kiss on his cheek and looks him straight in the eye. Misaki feels himself drowning in those blue pools.

Saruhiko is stunning.

"No matter how much you try to, you could never hurt me."

Misaki is confused. What if it does hurt you, he wants to say. I know it will hurt me, because in the end we're still going to be so far apart. But this time when she kisses him, he doesn't hold back, and he lets her guide him. He lets her take his hand and place it on her back, on the clasp of her bra. After a little bit of fumbling, he manages to undo it, and it falls to the floor. He doesn't look at her. He is too embarrassed to look at her, but she makes him do it anyway. She breaks the kiss and stands in front of him, with nothing but her panties on. Misaki feels his erection throbbing painfully, and Saruhiko seems to realize it. She smiles and goes down on her knees, releasing him again.

"You have a say in this." She reminds him, but she's too close to him, and he can feel her breath against his pulsing member. "You can still say no."

"J-just do it." He manages to say, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes.

He feels her tongue against the tip first, and he gasps. Pre-cum is already oozing out of the tip and Saruhiko spreads it all around. She takes him into her mouth and he can't stop a groan from escaping his lips. It feels good. It feels too fucking good.

She runs her tongue across the base of his cock, teeth grazing the underside and he involuntarily thrusts into her mouth, deep enough to make her gag. He looks down at Saruhiko, with his cock in her mouth, her eyes lidded as she sucks him off is enough to make him let loose. Misaki slumps against the wall, drained, and opens his eyes to see Saruhiko licking his cum off her fingers. He feels himself growing hard again.

"N-no more, Saru, we c-can't do this - " He is broken off by a kiss as Saruhiko slowly pulls him away from the wall, guiding him to the bed. She lies down, and pulls him on top, and the sensation of his bare chest against hers is enough to make his entire body temperature rise rapidly. He tries to pull away from the kiss but Saruhiko doesn't let him, and instead, brings him closer. He doesn't really want this to end, truth be told, but he's scared. He's scared of what this will do to their already ruined relationship. He's scared it will get worse and he doesn't want it to get worse, because if it does, he doesn't know how he'll be able to live on.

Their kiss deepens and he's starting to feel light headed again. Inexperienced as he is in this department, he feels his cheeks burn, when he opens his eyes to see hers closed, her mouth moving expertedly against his. She is doing everything so naturally, as if it's nothing new, as if she knows perfectly well what comes next. Has she done this before, Misaki wonders. He doesn't think he will ever find out, and he isn't sure he even wants to. He doesn't even think it matters anymore. What matters is that she is doing this now, and she is doing it with him. Even though he's scared, he doesn't mind, and she quite obviously doesn't either.

Their lips part and they pant heavily, trying to fulfill the oxygen debt they have created. Saruhiko's eyes open and Misaki finds himself once again hypnotized by the sparkle, that insane look in her eyes, those long eyelashes, that seduction; how could he not ever have noticed, he wonders. How the _fuck_ did he never notice how fucking gorgeous she is?

"Are you afraid?" She mumbles, and her voice is low, husky, sending shivers up his spine.

Yes, he is afraid. He is afraid of what to say, of what will happen if he admits the truth, of what will happen if he lies.

Afraid of what will happen if they really do go ahead with this.

"I don't know."

"Don't be," She whispers. "There isn't anything to be afraid of."

And then she rolls her hips into his, and he lets out a groan. He's so goddamn hard, and she's so sexy under him, and all he wants is to feel it again, feel _her_ again, feel her as he moves inside her, as she squirms under him.

He's fantasized about this a few times, never really thinking that one day he'd actually be here in her bed, stripped of their clothes and dignity, doing things he never thought he'd ever get the guts to do. To do to _her._ To Saruhiko.

He brings his head closer to hers, capturing her lips in a kiss. She kisses back, furiously. Lips on lips, tongue on tongue, he's feeling hot and soon his fingers are hooking onto her panties, slowly pulling them off, sliding them down her legs, and then they are lying with their clothes, in a heap on the ground. He's sweating, and so is she. Their bodies are hot and sticky, but neither of them cares.

Hands all over, her fingers in his hair, his fingers slowly tracing down her skin to the space between her legs, and when they reach there, she lets out a gasp that makes the blood rush to his head and make him dizzy.

"Misaki…" She moans, her voice nothing more than a whisper.

Misaki slides a finger in, not really sure if he's doing this right, but considering how she is shuddering, crying out his name, fingernails scratching down his bare back, he thinks he's doing pretty okay.

Finger out, finger in, add another, the moans get louder, and he's getting harder until suddenly her body goes stiff and he feels something warm cover the digits he still has inside of her.

Saruhiko's orgasm makes his face heat up and he wonders why. It's him who's doing this to her, _him_ who reduced the calm and collected Saruhiko to this moaning mess under him, so why is he blushing?

She looks up at him with half lidded eyes and he feels that jolt of lust take over, the one he tries so hard to resist every night.

There's no need to resist it now, he thinks.

"I'm…putting it in," He says, hesitantly.

"Yeah." She breathes out. "Do it."

He really wants to, and he knows she wants him to, but he's still reluctant to do this. What they'd done until now was nothing compared to this. Does she want this to happen?

He thinks she's not a virgin, and wonders why he's thinking it now. Does it even matter?

Yeah, it does. It really, really does. He's going to do this anyway, because he's done this much, and he's so close to the edge, he really can't stop now, he won't be able to.

But he wants to know if it's _him._ He wants to know if he's the only one who's seen her in this state, who's been able to touch her like this.

"Only you, Misaki," Saruhiko smiles. Misaki frowns. Can she read minds? Or is he just that predictable?

"What?"

"You're the only one I'd ever do something like this with. Don't stop now. I need this. I need you."

He stares into her eyes. They are blue. So bright, sparkling kyanite. She smiles at him. A beautiful, genuine smile, that makes him forget everything in the world, makes him forget what they are doing, makes him forget their past, their everything. It is just him, and her, and she is smiling.

He kisses her. He kisses her hard. He licks her lips, and she parts them, giving his tongue permission. They think maybe they've died and gone to heaven.

A translucent strand of saliva connects them, that they don't notice. He moves so he is at her entrance, and looks at her. She gives him a nod, and all the nervousness he'd managed to abandon comes rushing back. But he has to ignore it. He needs to do this. For her, if not for himself.

He's still unsure of the fact that she's still a virgin like him, but hell if he cares anymore.

And so he enters her. It's slow at first, as she adjusts to the sudden feeling, and winces at the pain. It turns into a scream that she tries to muffle when she feels her virginity fleeting. Misaki is shocked. He doesn't even notice the tears.

The slow movement soon picks up the pace, and he is thrusting into her as fast as he can and as fast as she can handle, in and out, in and out. Her breasts bounce with each thrust and he dips his head down to take one in his mouth, licking and sucking on the pink bud.

"Misaki – " She moans and he feels something building up inside of him. That same something that always builds up when he touches himself at night, looking at the picture of them on his bedside table.

He comes inside of her, at the same time that she reaches her peak as well, with a whispered yell of each others' name, and collapses on top of her. Her arms snake around him, and she holds him tight. Her legs wrap around his waist, ensuring that he doesn't pull out.

"Don't," She says. "Stay. Stay with me. Stay in me."

So he does. Everything is dizzy, anyway. He can't move. He doesn't _want _to move. He wants to stay here. With her. His eyes shut, and he doesn't really remember anything else.

-o-

Misaki wakes up the next morning, and thinks wow, it feels really good for some reason.

Then he notices that his right arm is numb. And that the reason for the numbness is that someone is lying next to him, with their head on his arm.

And that said someone has black hair, and that oh-so-familiar, beautiful face. The memories of the previous night come rushing back, and for some reason, they don't make him feel embarrassed. His face isn't aflame, like he would have thought it would be.

Instead, there's a kind of happiness, an indescribable joy inside of him, as he watches Saruhiko sleep, snuggled up under the covers.

Misaki pushes her hair away from her face, smiling involuntarily at the calm expression. She looks vulnerable. He forgets that she's a traitor, and that he hates traitors, because truth be told, he doesn't even think that anymore. He doesn't hate her. He hates traitors, but he doesn't hate her. He can't bring himself to hate someone he loves so much.

Sleepiness takes over and he closes his eyes. Maybe he can sleep some more.

And he thinks it's just a dream when a small kiss is placed on his cheek, and Saruhiko moves closer to him, into his arms, whispering, "I love you, Misaki."

And dream or not, he murmurs back, "Love you too."

-o-

_A/N: so um that was my first real smut so uh do tell if I'm good at this? I really don't like the smut, it's horrible. I suck at this so bad orz_

_That aside, fem!saru needs more love, cause there's way too much sarufem!mi out there and I don't like it that much but I adooooore mifem!saru and there was for some reason NO SMUT OF THAT so naturally I took it upon myself. "Be the change you want to see," said my sister (she quoted some famous guy duh I don't know who tho) when I was complaining about the lack of fanfics and so I did this (clearly a mistake). _

_I wonder how my sister would react if I told her the 'change' I became was that I wrote porn :/ Um. Don't wanna imagine that. Ugh. I'd rather be dead. Yes._

_So uh review please~?_

_-pepper_

_(also, this is just my smut account, if you wanna read more fanfics by me, my main account is 'peppersnot' :D)_


End file.
